lgafandomcom-20200213-history
Storm Flare
Early History Origin Storm Flare, or Tempest Incendia as her original name, was the 2nd creation of the Beta series in the Amalgam Project for the Rohaz Mentis on the Mars Research Facility in 19,961 BC. Like other specimen in the project, Storm Flare was an infusion of Mentis and Robur genetics, and was set to be deployed for combat duty in 19,000 BC to hold off the Robur and defend the Mentis capital of Arktavia. The plans were cut short after a Robur assault on Mars destroyed the research base completely, and the specimen, including Storm Flare, were evacuated to the Orbital Research Station above Earth by security forces. Her deployment was indefinitely delayed, and she was still encased in the cryo pod, unawakened. In 17,200 BC the war was officially over, as the Mentis Superweapon was fired and wiped out all life in the galaxy, expect for the few Mentis and test subjects on the orbital station. The facility went into lockdown indefinitely, and Storm Flare remained in cryo sleep along with her brethren. Awakening Storm Flare remained in cryo sleep on the orbital station for another 18,000 years, until 1109 AD, when a high speed comet went on a 1 in a billion trajectory course: straight at the space station. The comet was traveling at at about 10% the speed of light at the point of impact; a full on direct hit that pulverized 98% of the facility instantly. Storm Flare was extremely lucky, as her cryo pod survived the impact of the comet and then crashed on the surface of Earth, in northern China to be exact. A crowd of villagers gathered around the crash site, and were astonished as they watched her battered body regenerate and heal itself instantly. It was the first time she had ever awaken, and only knew her name due to the fact that it was imprinted on her pod. She was hailed as a goddess among the human race living in China, and was raised amongst martial arts masters. She trained and learned many differnet martial arts styles and techniques, and although she outlived all of her trainers, she carried on their legacy to become the greatest fighter known in the oriental. Assassin In around 1300 AD, she began to put her martial arts skills up for sale, and became a private assassin. She usually worked mostly on private contracts, but sometimes governments would hire her for their dirty work as well. The job was extremely easy for her, as she didn't even have to worry about stealth due to her super-strength and regeneration powers; she could simply walk right up to them and set them on fire, stab them, or however she felt like killing them. She was paid very well, and by 1450 AD she was one of the richest people living in China. She lived a lavish lifestyle, owning a large amount of land and having private workers and servants around her house. She continued her job as an assassin, and became more and more rich after each passing contract. However, one contract that she would soon take would change her life forever. Re-United While resting at her mansion in 1470 AD, Storm Flare heard that a potential customer really wanted to speak with her. It was a Russian fighter, and he said that he would pay her a large sum of money if she killed two men whom the Russian defined as "The Englishman" and "The Ninja". He stated that the two had embarrassed him dearly in front of a large crowd, and he wanted their heads. Storm Flare, believing that it would be another easy job, took the offer without hesitation, and the Russian informed her that they were staying at a hotel and that the best time to get them would be while they were sleeping at night. The following night, Storm Flare strolled into the hotel, and found the Englishman's and the Ninja's room. She promptly walked up and stabbed the Englishman right in the chest, but instead of dying like he was supposed to, he looked up at her and smiled. She glanced to her left and noticed that the Ninja was no longer in his bed. She suddenly felt a blade cut through her neck, but before her head even hit the floor, it regenerated and with lightning reflexes she kicked the Ninja through the wall, but then the Englishman managed to punch her square in the face with what felt like being hit by an asteroid. Stunned and surprised at the Englishman's strength, she recoiled back in shock, and the Englishman managed to pin her down, preparing to deliver another massive punch to her face. However, the Ninja shouted something in another language and the Englishman tore his shirt off instead and showed Storm the tattoo on his back, which translated to "Beta 3". She recognized it, and in compliance showed him hers, which was very similar and translated to "Beta 2". The Amalgam trio had finally been reunited, and after a few days of talking, she learned that the "Englishman" was Steel Talon and the "Ninja" was Tectonic Wave. Over the Years After meeting up with her brothers, Storm Flare decided to abandon her old lifestyle and spend the rest of her days with them. Over the next few hundred years, the three of them would just live life to its fullest; traveling around the world, going into many different professions and just messing around with humans in general. In the early 20th century, they decided to put their skills to some use and became the world's first superheroes. The three served mainly in America, but went around helping out the rest of the world as well; fighting crime and protecting the human population. In 2089 AD, they decided it was time to hang up the capes and they moved to Demith, where they would live peacefully for the next few years, until a new war would arrive at their doorstep. Battle of Demith Volunteering Storm Flare and her brothers were awakened by a massive explosion right outside of their house in the early morning of November 8th, 2153 AD. Pissed off about the rude awakening, Storm Flare went outside to ask the neighbors about what was going on, but she suddenly saw that it was chaos and pandemonium everywhere she looked. Tectonic Wave realized that their home planet was under attack, and that they needed to defend their homes. They arrived at the Demith Combat Command Headquarters, and were greeted by a superhuman named Catherine Lena who was trying to put together a strike force to bring down the Sunhawk. Tectonic Wave remembered that that was the very same ship that wiped out Earth and killed billions with its nuclear arsenal; according to Roy at least, but Tectonic didn't want to take the chance and the Amalgam trio signed on to help stop the Sunhawk. Catherine was able to recruit two more, 'The Sergeant' and a well-known superhero named Captain Dude. When word came in that Epsilon had destroyed the final reactor powering the Defense Matrix, she knew that they had to mobilize immediately. The group took off in a small stealth ship and landed on the Sunhawk unnoticed, and quickly began the boarding procedure. Evanata Storm Flare went with Tectonic Wave, The Sergeant, and Captain Dude to destroy the reactor core inside of the Sunhawk, and they were getting by pretty easily at first, only encountering a few marines that were easy to dispatch. However, after entering the first main hallway that lead directly to the room, her and her group ran into Supreme Commander Evanata. She knew that he had a degree of powers, but she didn't take it too seriously as she believed that hers and Tec's were superior. She was in for a rude awakening, as Evanata unleashed a relentless flame assault that was so hot is was melting the interior of the ship itself. Storm Flare's regen was unable to keep up to the constant and excruciating attack that well, and she crumpled to the floor screaming in agony. She watched in horror as Captain Dude was cooked alive, and The Sergeant himself was melting to bone. However, she was saved when her brother Steel Talon rushed in and kicked Evanata extremely hard, causing him to lose his concentration and stop attacking, which allowed Storm to get her regeneration back up. Steel Talon and Catherine Lena exclaimed that they would hold off the Sky Marshal and that her and Tectonic needed to hurry to the reactor core, as the Sunhawk was almost done reprogramming its firing code. XtremEvan Storm Flare and Tectonic Wave began to superspeed down the hallway towards the core, almost racing each other to see who could get there first. Suddenly, the surface became extremely slick and her and Tec slipped and crashed into a massive wall of ice that was shielding the core. The ice wall crumbled and fell upon them, but with her super-strength she managed to break out of the rubble. She was shocked when she saw Emperor XtremEvan himself standing there, and he began creating massive ice spikes while talking to them about how they would soon perish. He obviously had never fought the Amalgam Trio before, and Storm and Tec looked at each other and winked, and then began pounding away at XtremEvan. Much to their surprise, he wasn't even getting hurt from their attacks, and didn't much feel the pain at all. XtremEvan continued slashing at them, but they were simply regenerating over and over. Suddenly, Tec fell to the ground and began screaming as electricity arched off of his body. Storm Flare tried to rush to his aid but XtremEvan just froze him in a massive block of ice while he laid there. Storm Flare, angry and more determined than ever, began taking the fight right at XtremEvan, but he wasn't even trying anymore, he was just swatting her attacks aside and telling her that she might as well give up, as he was sure that Demith's defensive shields would be down any moment and its cities would be obliterated under orbital weaponry. He also kept making immature comments about her looks, almost as if he was flirting with her. She was even more angry realizing that he didn't even care anymore, but her anger turned to sorrow as the firing countdown began and she still couldn't stop XtremEvan. suddenly, a spark of hope flared as she saw Tectonic shatter his ice prison and approach the reactor core. Because he was preoccupied with fighting Storm Flare, XtremEvan didn't notice Tectonic Wave draw his blades until it was too late. All of a sudden, the reactor exploded as Tec made a final swipe at it and Storm Flare blacked out. Epsilon Draft Sense of Security Storm Flare awoke a few hours later inside of an apartment with Tec standing by her side. She asked Tec what happened, and he told her that the Sunhawk crashed into the ground, and that they had narrowly escaped. When she asked about what happened to Steel Talon, all Tectonic said was, "You need to get some rest." and with that he walked out of the room. Over the next few months, Storm Flare helped Tectonic Wave look for Steel Talon who went missing after the battle on the Sunhawk, and in July of 2154, Storm decided to just assume that Steel Talon had been killed in the blast. Her and Tec got a new home away from all of the humans at Nebelous inside of a refurbished bunker in the Giamo Forrest, where they felt more comfortable going on with their lives. They weren't in the slightest bit safe though, as someone was watching them constantly. Kidnapped Schpein was actually observing the trio for a long time, as after hearing of their feat on-board the Sunhawk he wanted them for experiments. He already had Steel Talon, whom Evanata brought to him after knocking him unconscious on-board the Sunhawk, but he was addicted and like a collection series, he wanted them all. XtremEvan told Schpein that if he was going to take another, then he should get Storm Flare. Schpein never understood why XtremEvan wanted her, but he decide he would just get her next for his new experiment anyway. On March 16th, he sent in Orange Force 1, the first CyberOps Division ever made. The three of them, Columbus, Jedburgh, and Mikael landed in the Giamo Forrest and took positions around the bunker. Storm Flare was inside arguing with Tec about intervening in the war, when suddenly the world around her exploded. She was dizzy for a second, and that one second cost her her future as Mikael managed to restrain her with his super-strength while Jedburgh locked her up with special restraints that Schpein designed. Storm Flare was unable to break the restraints, no matter how much she struggled and Jedburgh carried her outside towards the dropship. She was screaming for Tec's help, but as he rushed outside Columbus called out to Mikael to watch his back and Mikael delivered a swift kick right in Tec's face that sent him reeling back at high speed. Storm Flare was screaming and crying, so as the dropship took off Columbus knocked her unconscious. Experiments Schpein began his new project in earnest once Orange Force 1 brought him Storm Flare. His new experiment was to see if he could use nano-bots that actually influence a persons mind to the point where they change almost completely; instead of just aid it in certain areas such as math and reflexes. The nano-bots were implanted inside of Storm Flare, and they began to grow and develop, changing her loyalties completely. By June of 2155, she was the most patriotic Epsilon citizen ever, even more so than the Emperor himself. Schpein's experiment proved to be a success, as he could now create nano-bots that literally mind-control people. Storm Flare still retained all of her memories and personality however, and Schpein wanted to run some "field tests" to see if it would affect her loyalty and combat capability at all. This nano-bots were actually prototype versions of the Servitus Injection (S1M4 designation), being tested before use on future CyberOps Forces. A Few More Tests Schpein enlisted Storm Flare in his little private army, and he wanted to see how she would react to being sent in to kill old friends. He sent her, along with Commando Chris (so he could watch; he was basically just an observer), to assassinate an old friend of hers. It was Catherine Lena, who managed to get to one of the escape pods on the Sunhawk after Steel Talon covered her. Catherine was at her home with her two children, when someone knocked on her door. Catherine was happy and excited that Storm Flare was still alive, and began talking to her about what happened to her brother, but when she asked why Storm was wearing armor marked with the Epsilon symbol, Storm Flare just punched straight through her face. Commando Chris, who was watching, exclaimed to Schpein over the radio about the experiment's results. Schpein knew his experiment had worked, and now had even more assurance that Storm was truly on their side. Over the next few months Schpein continued to send Storm out to kill those whom she was emotionally attached to, just to make sure; and just out of curiosity. He really wanted to see if he could find and capture Tectonic Wave, but Tec proved to be very elusive and Schpein never found him. Happily Ever After In December of 2155, Storm Flare finally gets to meet XtremEvan, the Emperor of the Empire that she loves so much. He remembered her instantly, and was once again instantly attracted to her. She was madly in love with him, but she enjoyed "playing hard to get" with the Emperor, and he enjoyed a challenge as well. Over the next two years the two began going on dates and hanging out with each other whenever possible. Since he was the Emperor of her beloved state, she always took in interest in whatever he had to say, and enjoyed sparring with him constantly. She became acquainted with all of XtremEvan's friends and family, joking with Evanata about how she was totally just pretending to get hurt on the Sunhawk, talking with XtremEvan about how stupid Krein is, and hanging out with Chaos. She really enjoyed playing with XtremEvan's adorable daughter Spacella, who was only 4 years old when she first met her. In July of 2158, Storm Flare and XtremEvan got married, and Storm became the first Queen of the Epsilon Empire. Current Times Storm Flare is still loyal to the Epsilon due to Schpein's experiment, and she currently resides within the Royal Arkives Tower in Arktavia, capital of the Epsilon Empire. She is happily married with Emperor XtremEvan and sometimes, to his protest, goes on missions with the EAF Special Forces in combat against Demith. Personality Storm Flare is in general a cool and calm person. Although she does like to have fun, she always recognizes and understands the seriousness of any situation. She is a very logical and intelligent person as well since she is technically half-Mentis which makes her an avid problem solver. Storm Flare is also a very bold and courageous individual, a trait that served her well when she played the role as a superhero. Some see it as arrogance, but those who have known her long enough see past that into her true virtuous nature. She is always willing to go beyond the edge to protect and fight for what she believes in, whether it be an individual, a nation, or an idea. Powers & Abilities Storm Flare possesses number of superhuman abilities due to her possession of both Rohaz Robur and Rohaz Mentis genetic traits. Pyrokinetics Storm Flare has a wide variety of special powers and abilities to use in combat. While most super-powered beings possess only one, and on some occasions two powers, Storm Flare wields three very different abilities with their own strengths and weaknesses. Her main capability and most obvious power is her flame control ability, which is developed from her Mentis genetics. Her flame control ability allows her to conjure fire without any limit whatsoever, similar to most Mentis powers. She can create as much fire as she wants and manipulate it with telepathic control. The only restriction to this power is that the area that the fire is created must be able to sustain it, basically meaning it must be within a planetary atmosphere that has oxygen. Accelerated Regeneration & Body Reconstruction Her second ability is a defensive measure from her Robur genetics. Like the Robur, her metabolism is accelerated to a point that makes her almost invincible. Any wound that she receives will regenerate and heal completely within a few seconds. If a significant portion of her body is severed, such as a limb, the cells will break apart in the severed section, and like magnets, be attracted to their previous placement and reform on her body. This process is all controlled by the nucleus each individual cell, which has stored memory of its proper allocation on her anatomy, making her literally invincible as she can reconstruct herself from any wound. The only limitation to this ability is the energy her body requires to regenerate and reform. Being required to regenerate and reform over and over again drains her body's stores and will eventually cause the process to start slowing down and eventually stop altogether. The only way to effectively kill her through normal means before her energy supplies ran out would be to simultaneously destroy every cell in her body leaving none to reform or regenerate. Superhuman Strength & Durability Her final power, which she uses most often, is also derived from her Robur genetics. She possesses super strength and durability, but the maximum weight that she can lift is much less than the typical Robur. Storm Flare can lift at max only about 1,000 tons, but that's only with her arms. Due to her martial arts training she received in her early life, she utilizes her legs much more, and can lift almost 7,000 tons with them. Because of her leg power, she can also sprint extremely fast, at almost twice the speed of sound to be exact, and can leap at distances of over 3 miles in a single jump. Her durability also allows her to use most of her strength without injuring herself, but unlike the Robur, it is also a lot weaker. In order to use the upper levels of her strength she must actively regenerate, but she can take much larger concussive impacts than humans without needing to regenerate. Her durability doesn't provide large amounts of protection from firearms and heavy explosives, but the danger from these weapons is greatly dimished due to her regeneration abilities. Skilled Fighter Storm Flare's martial arts training combined with her Robur physiology has also allowed her to gain superhumanly high dexterity, agility, reflexes, and balance. She can quickly and easily change directions while moving at speeds in excess of 100 mph. She suffers no dizziness from rapid spins or flips through the air. Storm Flare is incredibly acrobatic, able to dodge, bend, and twist with extreme ease. Her reflexes allow her to predict and dodge incoming attacks from melee opponents with ease. To date the only the only beings that have been able to keep up with her extreme speed in melee combat are her brothers Tectonic Wave and Steel Talon.